Music
Besides the star-studded roster and crazy wrestling antics, VGCW's impeccable selection of music is one of the reasons VGCW is what it is . The following is an incomplete list of the songs played in VGCW, not including entrance themes, which can be found on wrestler pages. It is meant as an answer to the ever-present question, "What song is this you guys??" If you would like to suggest a music track, add one to the Music Suggestions page, but make sure it isn't already here first. Special Themes Songs that are played during events such as intermissions and cutscenes. Opening Themes *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" WWE RAW's 11th Theme *VGCW Main Theme - "The Night" (2014 Remix) by CFO$ *VGCW Female Division Theme - "Right Now" AJ Lee's First WWE Theme *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" with Orchestra by Binbag McGraw *VGCW Main Theme - "Tonight's the Night" with Orchestra and Extended Instrumental by Binbag McGraw *Season 3 Finalé Opening Theme - The Gladiators *Season 4: WrestleVania Main Theme - "Symphony of Tonight" - "Tonight's the Night" Remix by Binbag McGraw *Season 4: WrestleVania Main Theme - "Symphony of Tonight" Extended - "Tonight's the Night" Remix by Binbag McGraw (GM Tournament Final) *Season 5: Dragon Brawl Main Theme by Binbag McGraw *VGCW End Game 4 (Season 4 Finalé) Theme - "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore *VGCW End Game 5 Theme - "We Own The Night" by The Wanted *VGCW End Game 6 Theme - "The Phoenix" by Fallout Boy *VGCW End Game 7 Theme - "Declaration of War" by Hadouken! *VGCW End Game 8 Theme - "Monster" by Imagine Dragons *VGCW Recap Theme - Dragon Ball GT: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku * VGCW Season 4 Recap Theme - Star Wars Main Theme by John Williams *VGCW End Game 7 Recap Theme - Final Fantasy VIII - The Stage is Set *VGCW Female Division Season 1 Finalé Opening Theme - "Tonight Is The Night" by Outasight - WWE RAW's 1000th Episode Theme *VGCW Female Division Breakdown (Season 2 Finale) Theme - "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim *VGCW Female Division Breakdown 2/3 (Season 3 Finale Theme) - "Right Now" by Rihanna feat. David Guetta *VGCW Female Division Breakdown IV (Season 4 Finale Theme) - "Burn" by Ellie Goulding Ending Themes *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Ending Theme (VGCW Ending Theme) *Unsolved Mysteries - Theme Music (VGCW End of Season 1 plot events) *Super Mario 64 - Credits Roll (VGCW End of Season 2) *Dragon Ball Z - Cha-La Head-Cha-La (VGCW End of Season 5) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The War Still Rages Within (VGCW End of Season 8) *Super Mario Land - Ending Theme (VGCW: Female Division Season 1 Ending Theme) *Super Mario Land - Ending Theme (Arranged) by pzakino (VGCW: Female Division Season 2 Ending Theme) *The Worst Witch - Halloween Song (VGCW: Female Division 2014 Halloween Special Ending) Show Themes *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest (Tournament intermission) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu 2 (Star Road intermission) * Marvel Superheroes vs. Street Fighter - Here Comes a New Challenger! (Newcomer Notification) *Final Fantasy VIII - Timber Owls (Technical difficulties; was Wreck-It Ralph's theme once) *Punch-Out!! - Title Part 2(VGCW Female Division Title Bout Intro) *Punch-Out!! - Title Part 3(VGCW Female Division Title Match Belt Showing) *Punch-Out!! Wii - Career Mode (VGCW Female Division Title VS Title Bout Intro) *Punch-Out!! Wii - Theme (VGCW Female Division "VGCW VS WWE" Intro) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination (8-Bit Remix) (VGCW Female Division "Final Destination" Intro) *"Money, Money, Money" by Jim Johnston - WWE: Money In the Bank 2012 Theme (VGCW Female Division Money in the Bank Intro) *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 - Win ver. Final (VGCW Female Division Tag-Team Tournament Final Intro) Preshow Themes VGCW *The Black Eyed Peas - Where Is the Love? *Brentalfloss - Super Mario Land WITH LYRICS *CFO$ - Lunatic Rage (Former Dean Ambrose Theme Song) *CFO$ - The Second Coming (Seth Rollins' Theme Song) *CFO$ - Shoot For the Stars (Bo Dallas' Theme Song) *CFO$ - The Truth Reigns (Roman Reigns' Theme Song) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Windmill Hills *Jim Johnston - ChaChaLaLa (Fandango's Theme Song) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Mabe Village *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Great Sea *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Outset Island *The Lovin' Spoonful - Do You Believe In Magic (Formerly The Pyro's Theme Song) *Mario Kart 8 - Cloudtop Cruise *Mario Kart 8 - GCN Sherbet Land *Mario Kart 8 - N64 Royal Raceway *Mario Kart 8 - N64 Yoshi Valley *Mario Kart 8 - Shy Guy Falls *Mario Kart 8 - SNES Donut Plains 3 *Mario Kart 8 - Title Screen *Mega Ran - Jewel Man *Mega Ran - Splash Woman *Motorhead - The Game (Triple H's Theme Song) *Owl Jonson - I Love To Singa *Ragnarok Online - Prontera *Super Mario 30th Anniversary Medley *The Sythetic Orchestra Christmas Calendar Medley (Christmas 2013 Preshow) *Ultimate Warrior Theme Song *What's Up (Former R-Truth Theme Song) VGCW: Female Division *Big Beat Mario *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - Basement Melody *Double Dragon Neon - Mango Tango *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Frieza Arrives *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Military March *Lego Island - Brick By Brick *Ocarina of Rhyme - Jay-Z - No Hook (Meeting the Owl) *Ocarina of Rhyme - Slim Thug & Mike Jones - Still Tippin' (Great Fairy Fountain) *Seinfeld Trigger *Sonic Adventure 2 - Pumpkin Hill *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Full Steam Ahead *WWE - Blood (Former Gangrel Theme Song) *WWE - The Boogeyman's Theme Song *WWE - Dark Side (Former The Undertaker Theme Song) *WWE - MacMalitant (Former Theodore Long Theme Song) PLOT Music VGCW *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Moderato *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Allegro *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Suspense *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trial *Final Fantasy VII - Hurry! *Shin Megami Tensei IV - Traffic (Arcade Town) *Super Mario World - Ghost House *Super Mario RPG - The Dungeon is Full of Monsters (Plot events w/ Dracula) *Terranigma - Yomi's Theme *Terranigma - Crysta *Naruto - The Fighting Rising Spirit (Formerly Naruto's Theme) *Sonic Heroes - Metal Madness *Final Fantasy VI - Mog's Theme (Post-credits scene for the end of Season 4 / Ganin's theme) *Final Fantasy VI - Forever Rachel (Orchestra Cover) (Sad Plot Events) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (Plot events w/ Mr. L) *Majin Vegeta's Sacrifice theme *Metal Gear Solid - Gray Fox's Theme (First Appearance of Gray Fox as The Cyborg Ninja) *Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme (Snake appears/end of broadcast) *GameCenter CX Tama-Ge (If you're going to a Game Center, try this one!) (Plot events w/ Arino) *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Falling Down (Plot events w/ Charles Barkley) *Final Fantasy VII - Barret's Theme (Plot events w/ Barret Wallace) *Henry Hatsworth - The Butler Did It! (Plot events w/ Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen) *Sonic Adventure - Theme of Dr. Eggman (Plot events w/ Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily) *Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure! (Plot events w/ The Saiyans) *Dragon Ball Z - We Gotta Power (Instrumental) *Mother 3 - Alec's Log House (Plot events w/ Flint and Nappa) *Jet the Hawk - Pumpkin Hill (Instrumental Remake 2012) (Plot events w/ Knuckles) *Final Fantasy VIII - The Spy (Plot events w/ The Disciplinary Committee) *Final Fantasy VIII - Shuffle or Boogie (Plot events w/ The Disciplinary Committee) *Final Fantasy VIII - Tell Me *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Oedo Town Start (Plot events w/ The Mystical Ninjas) *Bravely Default - Visitor (Plot events w/ The Ring Rangers) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Bulk & Skull (Plot events w/ P.R.A.T.S.) *Marvel Vs. Capcom - Mega Man's Theme (Plot Events w/ Proto Man, formerly Mega Man's Theme) VGCW: Female Division *Ghost Trick - A Ray of Light *Ghost Trick - Welcome to the Salon *Ghost Trick - Informing About the Parting *Ghost Trick - Suspicion *Ghost Trick - Fate Updated (variation) *Ghost Trick - The Last Desperate Struggle *Apache - Gangsta Bitch (Plot event w/ Saints Roll) *Fire Emblem Awakening - "Here we are! The shepherd's garrison" (Plot Events w/ Lucina) *Final Fantasy VI - Awakening (Plot Event w/ Terra Branford) *Phoenix Wright: Justice For All - Great Revival - Franziska Von Karma (Plot events w/ Franziska Von Karma) *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 *Hyrule Warriors - Have a Talk (Plot event w/ The Last Sheikah) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Shop Theme (Plot events w/ The Last Sheikah) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Romance in the Air *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Professor E. Gadd *Pokemon X & Y - Cyllage City (Plot Event w/ Team Rocket) *Persona 3 - Afternoon Break (Plot Event w/ Elizabeth) *Persona 3 - Joy (Plot Event w/ Elizabeth) *Persona 4 - Borderline of Madness *Persona 4 - Like a Dream Come True (Plot Events w/ Chie Satonaka) *Persona 4 - Mayonaka TV *Persona 4 - Reasoning *Persona 4 - Reverie *Persona 4 - Youthful Lunch (Plot Event w/ Steak Arcana) *Persona 4 - ZONE TIME (Plot Event w/ Steak Arcana) *Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - In-Flight (Plot Event w/ Maya Fey) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Ringside - (Backstage Interviews w/ Ringside Reporter) *Shantae: Risky's Revenge - OLEY YARLY (Plot Event w/ Shantae) *Super Paper Mario - Merlee's Mansion (Plot Event w/ Shadow Peach) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star - The Tension (Plot Event w/ Shadow Peach) *Chrono Trigger - Frog's Theme (Plot Event w/ Ayla) *Chrono Trigger - Primitive Mountain 65,000,000BC (Plot Event w/ Ayla) *Banjo-Tooie - Grunty Industries (Plot Events w/ Gruntilda) Other Themes *R. Kelly - World's Greatest (First time Vegeta ever won) *Donkey Kong Country - Bonus (Fun Times Remix) (When Donkey Kong won the VGCW Championship) *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Victory! (Charles Barkley victory theme) *Super Mario RPG - Victory! (Geno victory theme) *Saints Row: The Third - Mission Success 6 (Shaundi victory theme) *Persona 4 - Period (Chie Satonaka victory theme) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Way to Go! (Steak Machina victory theme) *Tales of Symphonia - Won the Battle! (Sheena Fujibayashi victory theme) *Saints Row: The Third - Customization 1 (Saints Roll victory theme, formerly Shaundi's theme) *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Easy Victory (The Mystical Ninjas victory theme) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Goal! (1st Place) - (Double Dash!! Victory Theme) *Final Fantasy VII - Victory Fanfare (Barret Wallace victory theme) *Adventure Time 3DS - 100 Penguin Rush (Wario Ware Inc. plot events) *Mother 3 - Love Theme (Post-Mario vs Mr. L match) *Dragon Ball Kai - Dragon Soul (Orchestra Version) (Post Safety Valve vs. Space Cowboys Match) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Won the Lawsuit! The First Success (Plot Conclusion) *Donkey Kong Country - Cranky's Theme (Plot conclusion) Battle Themes Songs that are normally played during matches. A *Ashura/Rambo - We Fight For Friends (Sega Rock ver.) *Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood - The Brotherhood Escapes *Atelier Totori - GO GO TOTORI B *Banjo-Kazooie - Gruntilda Battle *Banjo-Kazooie - Nipper Battle *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Grunty's Final Challenge *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Johnathan Taylor Thomas *Bayonetta - The Greatest Jubilee *Bayonetta - You May Call Me Father *Bayonetta - Afterburner (Climax Mix) *The Binding of Isaac - Emnity of the Dark Lord *The Binding of Issac: Wrath of the Lamb - My Innermost Apocalypse *Blazblue - Rebellion (Ragna the BloodLedge) Lossless *Bravely Default - Fighting to the End *Bravely Default - Land of Civil War *Bravely Default - That Person's Name Is... *Breath of Fire II - Desperate Fight *Breath of Fire III - Fight! *Burning Rangers - Burning Hearts C *Capcom Vs. SNK - M. Bison's Theme *Castlevania - Battle of the Holy (remix) *Castlevania - Vampire Killer (M&K Company Hard Rock Arrange) *Castlevania - Wicked Child (Remix) *Castlevania Chronicles - Final Boss Theme *Castlevania Judgement - Darkness of Fear *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Sorrow's Distortion *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Symphony of Battle *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Bloody Tears (Sega Saturn) *Catherine - Hut on Fowl's Legs (Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition) *Cheetahmen II - Main Theme (Remix) *Chip & Dale, Rescue Rangers - Zone J Design-S cover *Chrono Cross - Boss Battle Theme *Chrono Trigger - Final Lavos Battle *Chrono Trigger - World Revolution *Chrono Trigger - Frog's Theme (Metal Remix) *Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 - Hell March 2 *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Soviet March *Crash: Mind over Mutant - Big Fight #2 *Cthulhu Saves the World - Existance Collapses D *Daytona USA - Rolling Start *Dead or Alive 2 - Blazed up Melpomene *Deus Ex - Area 51 Bunker: Raging Battle *Deus Ex - Paris Chateau: Augmented Battle *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Icarus *Devil Survivor 2 - Battle of the Brave *Diddy Kong Racing - Boss Challenges *Diddy Kong Racing - Jungle Falls *Diddy Kong Racing - Wizpig *Digital Devil Saga 2 - Battle For Survival *Donkey Kong Country - Theme Song (Guitar Cover) *Donkey Kong Country - Bad Boss Boogie *Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss theme *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Kaptain K.Rool Theme *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Lockjaw's Saga (remix) *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Snakey Chantey *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Big Boss Blues *DOOM - At Doom's Gate *DOOM - E1M1 (Remix) *Double Dragon - Arrival of the Black Warriors * Double Dragon - Medley (Vomitron Remix) *Double Dragon Neon - Giga Skullmageddon *Double Dragon Neon - Title *Double Dragon II Arranged - Roar of the Double Dragons *Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure *Dragon Ball Z - Fight Theme *Dragon Ball Z - Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dragon Soul (instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z - Mezase Tenkaichi (Instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - A Hero's Desperation *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Move Forward Fearlessly *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Opening theme (Instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Main Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Namek Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Super Survivor *Dr. Mario - Fever (Guitar Cover) *Duke Nukem 3D - Strip Club E *EarthBound - Sanctuary Boss *Earthworm Jim 2 - Anything But Tangerines *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Gateway to Destiny *Etrian Odyssey IV - Storm (Super Arrange Version) *Eternal Sonata - Leap the Precipice F *F-Zero Climax - Port Town *F-Zero Climax - Sand Ocean *F-Zero GX - Octoman's Theme(vs. Octodad) *F-Zero X - Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance! (Vs. Captain Falcon) *Fate Unlimited Codes - Last Battle *Fighting Vipers - Bahn's Theme *Final Fantasy Anniversary - Chaos Battle *Final Fantasy III - Boss Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy IV - Battle 2 *Final Fantasy IV - Boss Battle (Guitar Cover) *Final Fantasy V - Battle on the Big Bridge *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle to the Death *Final Fantasy VI - Decisive Battle (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Save Them *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven *Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission *Final Fantasy VII - Fight on! *Final Fantasy VII - Battle theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VII - J-E-N-O-V-A *Final Fantasy VIII - Premonition *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - Force Your Way *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance *Final Fantasy IX - Steiner & Beatrix battle *Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone *Final Fantasy Dissidia - The Decisive Battle *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Boss Battle *Final Fight 3 - For Metro City *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Power Worship G *God Hand - Broncobuster *God Hand - Gene's Rock-a-Bye *God of War III - Poseidon's Wrath *Goemon's Great Adventure - Ryugu Castle *Grandia 2 - Fight! *Gran Turismo - Moon Over The Castle *Guilty Gear XX - Holy Orders *Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R - Awe of She H *Hatoful Boyfriend - Final Boss *Headhunter - Jack's Theme (vs. Arino) *Henry Hatsworth - Cake or Death (vs. Gaben) *Henry Hatsworth - Not My Shoes! (vs. Gaben) *Henry Hatsworth - Weaseljuice (vs. Gaben) *House of the Dead - Theme of the Magician I *I Can't Defeat Airman (instrumental) (Vs. Air Man) J *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro Kujo K *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter L *Legends of the Hidden Temple - Temple Run *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Death Mountain *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World (Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Tal Tal Heights (Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle (orchestrated) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Mini Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Ballad of the Goddess *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Koloktos/Moldarch *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle 2 *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Final Boss *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini Boss Battle *Live-a-Live - Knock You Down *Lufia 2 - Sinistral Battle Theme (arranged) *Lufia DS - Last Duel (arranged) M *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Boss Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Bowser's Battle Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Double Dash Circuit Theme *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Koopa Road (Vs. Bowser) *Mario Kart Double Dash!! - Waluigi Stadium/Wario Coloesseum *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Daily Bugle *Mega Man - Cut Man Theme (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Stage Medley (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Boss *Mega Man 5 - Darkman stage (remix) *Mega Man 6 - Final Boss (remix) *Mega Man 7 - Final Boss *Mega Man 9 - Stage Medley (remix) *Mega Man Battle Network 3 - vs. Alpha theme *Mega Man X - Launch Octopus (vs. Octodad) *Mega Man X5 - X Vs. Zero *Mega Man Zero 4 - Esperanto (remastered) *Mega Man Zero 4 - Final Boss (remix) *Metal Gear (MSX) - Red Alert (Remix) *Metal Gear (NES) - My Frequency Is 140.85 (VGMix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Collective Consciousness *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - I'm My Own Master Now *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know For Real *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid - Theme (remix) *Metal Gear Solid 1 & 2 Instrumental Rock Arrangement *Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme (Skateboard Remix) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Alert Theme (Encounter) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Metal Gear Saga *Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations 2 - Pursuit ~ Wanting To Find the Truth 2011 *Mortal Kombat - Scorpion: Lost Soul Bent on Revenge *Mortal Kombat CD - Reptile theme *Mortal Kombat 9 CD - Johnny Cage's theme *Mother 3 - F-F-Fire! (Remix) *Mother 3 - Master Porky's Theme *Mother 3 - Mecha Drago *Mother 3 - Misplaced Revenge *Mother 3 - Piggy Guys *Mother 3 - Troublesome Guys *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Goe Goe Spark *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - I am Impact N *Namco X Capcom / Project X Zone - Brave New World (Dual Mix) *NieR - Deep Crimson Foe O No O's P *Paper Mario - Koopa Bros. Theme (vs. Raphael) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle *Parasol Stars - Boss Theme *Parodius Da! - Stage 4 (Oh! Japanism!) *Phantasy Star Online - From Seeing the Rough Wave *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 3 & Space Jam - Battle For Everyone's Slams (Vs. Charles Barkley) *Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations - Cornered 2004 (remix) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Pursuit ~ cornered 2013 *Pirates of the Caribbean - Theme (vs. Arino) *Pokémon Anime OST - Kanto Battle 2 *Pokémon Anime OST - Kanto Gym (Intense Action) *Pokémon Battle Revolution - Minor Boss Battle *Pokémon Black/White 2 - Johto Champion Battle *Pokémon Gold/Silver - Vs Red (remix) *Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal Vs. Red (Remix) (Vs. Red) *Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Champion Battle *Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Team Rocket Battle *Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow - Champion Battle (remix) *Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow - Gym Leader Battle (remix) *Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald - Trainer Battle (remix) *Pokémon X/Y - Super Training *Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Pursuit ~ Casting Magic *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit Title Fight *Punch Out!! Wii - Minor Circuit Q No Q's R *Radiata Stories - Powerful Enemy *Rage of the Dragons - Dragon's Blues *Resident Evil Director's Cut: Mansion Basement/Capcom Theme Song *Resident Evil 5 - Manjini Battle 9 (Fire Zone) *Real Faction - Castle Crashers Necromancer Boss Theme *Rise of The Triad (2013) - Goin' Down the Fast Way *Romancing Saga - Minstrel Song - A Challenge to God - Four Guardian Kings Battle (remix) *Rusty Hearts - Wings S *Sakura Wars - Main Theme (Revised) *Secret of Mana 2 - Nuclear Fusion *Sengoku 3 - USA Stage *Shadow of the Colossus - A Despair-Filled Farewell *Shadow of the Colossus - Wander on the Offensive (remix) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Boss Battle (remix) (Theme of the Robot Masters) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 - Metal Sonic theme *Sonic Adventure - Red Mountain (A Symbol of Thrill) *Sonic Adventure DX - Open Your Heart (instrumental) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn *Sonic and the Black Knight - With Me *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed - Sky Sanctuary / Back in Time *Sonic CD - Sonic Boom ~Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash Remix~ *Sonic Colors - Final Boss Phase 2 (Reach for the Stars) *Sonic Generations - Big Arm *Sonic Generations - Death Egg Robot *Sonic Generations - Rooftop Run (Classic) *Sonic Heroes - What I'm Made of *Sonic OVA - South Island *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black *Sonic: The Fighters - Giant Wing/Fire Stone *Star Ocean 4 - Blood on the Keys *Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha - Stronger (Garuda's Theme) *Street Fighter 2 - Opening Theme (remix) *Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix - Ken's Theme (Remix) *Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix - M. Bison's Theme (Vs. M. Bison) *Street Fighter II - Balrog Theme (remix) (vs. Sagat / M. Bison) *Street Fighter II - Vega Theme (remix) (vs. Sagat / M. Bison) *Street Fighter III - Gill Theme (remix) *Street Fighter IV: Crumbling Laboratory (Stage 2) *Street Fighter IV - Indestructable *Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania) *Street Fighter IV - Skyscraper Under Construction (North America) *Street Fighter x Tekken - Mad Dog Hideout 2 *Street Fighter x Tekken - Mad Dog Hideout 3 *Streets of Rage 2 - The Return of Mr. X *Suikoden II - Gothic Neclord Battle *Super Bomberman - Boss *Super Bomberman - Boss (remix) *Super Castlevania IV - Simon's Theme (Also the former theme of Simon Belmont) *Super Mario 3D World - Bowser's Highway Showdown *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (vs. Mr. L) *Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa (Orchestra & Choir Arrange Remix) *Super Mario 64 - Dire Dire Docks Remix (vs. Octodad) *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Fight *Super Mario Galaxy - King Kaliente (vs. Octodad) *Super Mario RPG - Armed Boss Battle theme *Super Mario RPG - Fight Against A Somewhat Stronger Monster *Super Mario RPG - Fight against Smithy *Super Meat Boy - C.H.A.D.'s Lullaby *Super Meat Boy - The Battle of Lil' Slugger *Super Robot Wars - Neo Granzon *Super Robot Wars - Arrow of Destiny *Super Robot Wars OGs - Dark Prison *Super Robot Wars OGs - The Gate of Magus *Super Robot Wars OGs - Steel Beowulf *Super Robot Wars OGs - Super Robot Symphony *Super Robot Wars OGs - Trombe *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Main Theme (Recreation) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Angel Island *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Fire Field *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gangplank Galleon *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mario Tennis / Mario Golf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokey Means Business *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Shin Onigashima *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Star Wolf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tetris Type A *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Waluigi Pinball *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Big Blue *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-man Melee 1 T *Tales of Phantasia - Fighting of the Spirit *Tales of Vesperia - Fury Sparks *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Boss Theme (SNES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Sewer Surfin' (SNES) *Tekken 3 - Heihachi Mishima's Theme (Arranged Version) *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection: Festival Stage *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Reflexion (Riverside Promenade) *The Dark Knight Rises - Imagine The Fire (10% Faster) *Thunder Force - The Justice Ray pt. 3 *Time Crisis - Wild Dog's theme *Touhou - Magus Night (Remix by xi-on) *Touhou Hisoutensoku - The Legendary Titan (AQUA STYLE Remix) *Transformers: Convoy No Nazo (Rock/Metal Cover) (Vs. AVGN) U No U's V No V's W *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Vs. The Shake King *Wild ARMs Alter Code F - Conquering the Darkness X *Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names Y *Yoshi's Island - Final Boss *Ys I Chronicles - Final Battle *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - The Strongest Foe Z *Zero no Kiseki - Intense Chase Female Division Playlist Bryn has his own selection of music, in addition to most of Bazza's playlist. These are the songs that Bryn plays that aren't already part of Bazza's playlist. A *Ace Attorney - Pursuit: Cornered! Orchestra Chronology * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth - Confrontation ~ Presto 2009 *Anarchy Reigns - Fast Lane *Animal Crossing - K.K. Ragtime B *Banjo-Tooie - Dragon Brothers (Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy) *Banjo-Tooie - Hag 1 *Banjo-Tooie - Mingy Jongo *Banjo-Tooie - Mr. Patch *Banjo-Tooie - Old King Coal *Banjo-Tooie - Targitzan *Banjo-Tooie - Weldar *Battle Tetris Gaiden - Halloween *Bayonetta - Action! *Bayonetta - Let's Dance Boys! *Beyond Good & Evil - Boss (new) *Beyond Good & Evil - Fight (fierce) C *Castlevania Chronicles - Moon Fight (Arranged Ver.) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Dracula's Castle *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 *Chrono Trigger - Unused Battle Theme *Conker's Bad Fur Day - Count Batula *Crash Bandicoot 2 - Tiny Battle *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped - Dr. Cortex Battle D *Darkstalkers Resurrection - Romania *Dead or Alive 2 - Natural High (Jann Lee Theme) *Dead or Alive 3 - Mayflower *Dead or Alive 4 - Ein's Theme *Diddy Kong Racing - Haunted Woods *Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Battle with the Four Fiends (Final Fantasy IV) *Donkey Kong Country - Fear Factory (remix) *Double Dragon Neon - Marian II *Double Dragon Neon - Space Dojo 1 *Double Dragon Neon - Tube Ride *Dragon Ball Z - Cha-La Head Cha-La (remix) *Dragon Ball Z - We Gotta Power (remix) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Dark Half (Studio Version) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Go Ahead *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Hand in Hand Fight *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Rising Force *DuckTales Remastered - Transylvania E No E's F *Final Fantasy I - Battle Scene (Remix) *Final Fantasy IV - Zeromus Battle *Final Fantasy IV - Zeromus Battle (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (Black Mages remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Grand Finale (a.k.a. Battle With Ultros in the Opera) *Final Fantasy VI - The Decisive Battle (Black Mages remix) *Final Fantasy VII - Crazy Motorcycle Chase *Final Fantasy VII - JENOVA (Black Mages remix) *Final Fantasy VII - Let the Battles Begin (metal remix) *Final Fantasy VIII - The Landing *Final Fantasy XI - Ragnarok (Alexander Fight Music) *Final Fantasy XI - Roar of the Battle Drums *Final Fantasy XIII - Eden Under Siege *Final Fantasy XIII - Start Your Engines *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Followers Of Chaos *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Last Hunters *Final Fantasy Dissidia - Battle of the Four Fiends (FFIV) *Final Fight - Bay Area (Arcade) *Final Fight - Wrestling Ring (Battle With Sodom/Katana) (SNES) *Final Fight CD: Unused Track *Final Fight Double Impact - Andore Wrestling Ring *Fire Emblem - Together We Ride on Guitar *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Crimea Attacks *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Holding Your Own *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - On Glory's Wings *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - The Devoted *Fortune Street/Boom Street - Final Boss (Super Mario World) G *Ghosts 'n' Goblins - Theme (ragtime) *Goldeneye 007 - Cradle H * Half-Life 2: Episode 2 - Vortal Combat * Hyrule Warriors - Eclipse of the Sun * Hyrule Warriors - Psychostorm * Hyrule Warriors - Skyloft * Hyrule Warriors - Twilight Field I No I's J *Jet Set Radio Future - Funky Dealer *Jet Set Radio Future - I Love Love You K *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lightning Battle *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Magnus's Theme *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Palutena's Temple * Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix - Spooks of Halloween Town *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - L'Oscurita dell'Ignot *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Le Sanctuaire *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Dark Impetus *Kingdom Hearts II - Hazardous Highway L *Left 4 Dead - Tank Theme (remix) *The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony - Gerudo Valley *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World (Metal Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Boss Battle (Metal Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Majora's Wrath *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Termina Field (Spirit Tracks Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - Mini Boss *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Twinrova (remix) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Final Ghirahim *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Stalfos Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Death Sword Mini-boss M *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Bowser's Road *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Dino Piranha *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Slide (Super Mario 64) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Mario Bros' Battle Theme *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - The Final Antasma Battle *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Never Let Up! *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Size Up Your Enemy *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Try, Try Again *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Final Battles Orchestral Version *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Coin Attack *Mario Kart 8 - 3DS Music Park *Mario Kart 8 - Bowser's Castle *Mario Kart 8 - Cloudtop Cruise (w/ Thundercloud ver.) *Mario Kart 8 - N64 Royal Raceway *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Baby Park *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Rainbow Road *Mario Kart Wii - SNES Battle Course 4 *Mario Power Tennis - Gimmick Masters Finals *Mario Power Tennis - Peach Dome Tiebreaker *Mario Power Tennis - Tournament 2nd Match *Mario Sports Mix - Ghost Ship *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Amusement Park *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Amaterasu's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Morrigan's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Taskmaster's Theme *Mega Man 7 - Shade Man *Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots *Mega Man 9 - Wily Machine *Mega Man X - Central Highway *Metal Gear - Escape *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Red Sun *Metal Gear Solid - Calling to the Night *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - VR Variety Mission *Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Yell "Dead Cell" VR Remix *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Takin' on the Shagohod *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Pain * Metroid - Escape Remix *Metroid: Other M - Ridley *Metroid Prime - VS. Metroid Prime Core Essence Remix *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Rundas Battle *Michael Jackson - Thriller (remix) *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker - Another Part of Me *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker - Bad *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker - Smooth Criminal *Mighty Switch Force! - Woah I'm In Space Cuba *Mighty Switch Force! 2 - Exothermic *Mortal Kombat the Album - Kano (Use Your Might) *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation - Fire *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - Character Select N *Nintendo Land - Octopus Dance O No O's P *Paper Mario - Tubba Blubba's Theme *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Doopliss Battle *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Shadow Queen Part 1 (Peach Form) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Shadow Sirens Battle *Perfect Dark - Air Force One ~ Antiterrorism X *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Friends *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Light the Fire Up in the Night ~DARK HOUR~ *Persona 2 Innocent Sin - Boss Battle *Persona 3 - Mass Destruction *Persona 3 - Burn My Dread *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - P3 FES *Persona 4 - A New World Fool *Persona 4 - Fog *Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself *Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself (Reincarnation) *Persona 4 - Reach Out to the Truth *Persona 4 - The Almighty *Persona 4 Anime - Key Plus Words *Persona 4 Arena - The Arena (Naked Mix) *Persona 4 Arena - The Wandering Wolf (Straight Mix) *Phoenix Wright Cadenza - Examination Allegro *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Steel Samurai (Remix) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Apollo Justice ~ A New Age of Trials! 2013 *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Athena Cykes ~ The Courtroom's Revolution *Pokémon Anime OST - Aim to be a Pokémon Master! (Mewtwo Strikes Back version) *Pokémon Anime OST - Johto Wild Battle *Pokémon Black/White - Gym Leader Battle *Pokémon Colosseum - Miror B's Retro Groove *Pokémon Colosseum - VS. Cipher Peon *Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow - Kanto Trainer Battle (Remix) *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Champion *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Elite 4 *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Successor Korrina *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal *Portal - The Device Has Been Modified (Remix) *Portal 2 - The Part Where He Kills You *Portal 2 - You Will Be Perfect *Prince of Darkness - Prancing Dad (Final Fantasy VI Dancing Mad remix) *Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2012 Q No Q's R *Random and Lost Perception - Mako Reactor (Remix) *Resident Evil 2 - Final Boss *Resident Evil 4 - Wesker's Mercenaries theme *Resident Evil 5 - Assault Fire *Resident Evil 5 - Majini IX ~ In Flames *Resident Evil Revelations - Ride on Sea *Rob Zombie - Dragula S *Saints Row the Third - Main Theme *Saints Row the Third - The Ho Boat *Saints Row the Third - The Mission Part 1 *Saints Row the Third - Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax *Saints Row IV - Saints of Rage 2 *Saints Row IV - Saints of Rage 3 *Saints Row IV - Warden Battle Theme *Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Boss Battle *Shovel Knight - La Danse Macabre ~ Lych Yard *Skullgirls - Dirge of the Divine Trinity *Skullgirls - Moonlit Melee *Sonic Generations - Crisis City (Modern) *Soul Calibur II - Eternal Struggle *Soul Calibur II - Hellfire *Soul Calibur II - No Turning Back *Soul Calibur II - Raise Thy Sword *Soul Calibur III - Endless Warfare *Soul Calibur III - Forsaken Sanctuary *Soul Calibur IV - Gigantesque *Soul Edge - World Atlas Collapsed *Space Channel 5 - Mexican Flyer *StepMania - 100 Sec Kitchen Battle *Street Fighter 2010 - Blazing City Scape (Arranged Album) *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition - The Circuit (Theme of Hugo) *Street Fighter IV - Chun-Li Theme *Street Fighter IV - Snowy Railyard *Street Fighter IV - Training Stage *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Mad Gear Hideout (Round 3) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Main Menu *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Diga-leg *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Final Boss (remix) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Time Attack *Super Paper Mario - Champion of Destruction *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Mega Man 2 Medley *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Sparkman Stage *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Attack *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Great Temple *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Go K.K. Rider! *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Metal Gear Solid 4 ~Theme of Love~ *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Metroid Prime 2 Multiplayer *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tal Tal Heights *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Poké Floats T *Tales of Destiny - Lion ~Irony of Fate~ (arranged) *Tales of Destiny 2 - Theme of Battle *Tales of Innocence R - Break Through with the Sword *Tales of Symphonia - Fatalize *Tales of Vesperia - Burning Fighting Spirit *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 - Wheel of Fortune *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Aensland Castle *Tekken 5 - Moonlit Wilderness U *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - The Subway V *Vampire Savior - Feast of the Damned *Vampire Savior - Fetus of God W *WCW - American Males Theme *WCW/NWO Revenge - Championship Mode Match 7 *WCW/NWO Revenge - Championship Mode Match 9 *WCW/NWO Revenge - Starrcade *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? - Amazing World *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? - Capital *Wii Sports - Theme (remix) *The World Ends With You - NOISY NOISE X *X-Men vs. Street Fighter - Cammy's Theme Y No Y's Z No Z's Special Battle Themes Themes played during specific battles or in specific situations. *The Most Inspiring Song Ever (Ultimate Jobber match) *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Ultimate Jobber match) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best Around (Ultimate Jobber match) *Team America - Montage (Ultimate Jobber match) *Make a Man Out Of You (DBZ Abridged) (Ultimate Jobber match) *Starsailor - Way to Fall (Ganon vs Bowser 30-Minute Iron Man match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Sung by /v/) (Solid Snake vs. Donkey Kong title match) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley (Ganon vs. Scorpion Title Match) *The Legend of Zelda Jordan: Skyward Sword Jam Koloktos ShotBloktos Battle Theme (Space Jam vs. Koloktos Battle Theme Remix) (Ganon vs. Charles Barkley VGCW Title Match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Fury (Big Boss Solid Snake vs. The Fury Psycho Mantis Pyro King of the Ring match) *Slammered (Phoenix Wright vs Space Jam Remix) (Phoenix Wright vs. Charles Barkley) *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme (vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta) *Basket Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z vs Space Jam Remix) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Dragon Baller Z Slammerkai (Namek Theme vs Space Jam) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Pokémon Anime OST - Pokemon Theme (vocal) (Ash Ketchum special match) *Pokémon Black/White - Low HP (vs. Ash Ketchum Red , when Red is hurt/tired) *Pokémon Black/White x Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Red vs. Mario Casual Title Match) *Rick Derringer - Real American (Hulk Hogan Theme) (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *X-COM: UFO Defense - Dogfight (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *Lamb Chops Play-Along AKA The Song That Doesn't End (Arino vs. Segata Sanshiro submission match) *Andrew Gold - Spooky Scary Skeletons ("The Wild Ride Never Ends" Duke/Simon/DK vs. Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) *Turisas - The March of the Varangian Guard ( Duke/Simon/DK vs Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) *Smash Mouth - Why Can't We Be Friends (Gaben vs. Adam Jensen GM tournament final match rematch) *Dragon Ball Z - Cha-La Head-Cha-La (remix) (Vamphound vs. Drac Pack) *Radiata Stories - Powerful Enemy (GM Tournament Gaben vs. Nappa ) *Europe - Final Countdown (Royal Rumble Final Three, Charles Barkley vs. Luigi farewell match) *Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero (vs. Saints Roll) *Mother 3 remix - Electrocuted (Natural Killer Cyborg/Dr. Wily's theme) (Flint vs. Dr. Wily) *The Black Mages - Dancing Mad (vs. Kefka) *The Lion King - To Die For (vs. Baz McMahon Christmas match 2013) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance - It Has To Be This Way (Phoenix Wright vs. Phoenix Wrong) *Mario Kart: Double Dash & Space Jam - Rainbow Court (Charles Barkley vs. Luigi farewell match) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story & Space Jam - Boss' Jam (Charles Barkley vs. Luigi farewell match) *Paul Engemann - Push It To The Limit (Ezio Auditore vs. Captain Falcon End Game 80's Match) *Paul Stanley - Live To Win (Ezio Auditore vs. Captain Falcon End Game 80's Match) *John Cafferty - Hearts On Fire (Ezio Auditore vs. Captain Falcon End Game 80's Match) * Spooky Sneaky Skelemans on the Rooftop (WVGCW Halloween 2014 main event) Spin-Off Division Themes (SNST, EDBW, VGCW @ Home, ARENA) *9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors - Morphogenetic Sorrow *Antonin Dvorak - Symphony No. 9 in E Minor "From the New World" -4th Movement *Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney - Pressing Pursuit ~ Cornered *Asura's Wrath - Eternal Challenger *Asura's Wrath - Fang ~ASURA vs. YASHA~ *Asura's Wrath - Master of the Fist *Batista's Theme a capella *Barkley 2 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas 2 *Bastion - The Mancer's Dilemma *Bionic Commando Rearmed - Power Plant *Black Knight 2000 Pinball - Main Theme *Black POWER 2000 - Kanye West vs. Dan Forden, Brian Schmidt & Steve Ritchie (Jeff Gerstmann vs. Johnny Gat) *Blue Dragon - Eternity *Bob Bradley, Paul Mottram - Love Birds * Bravely Default - Baby Bird (vocalised ver.) *Bravely Default - Conflict's Chime *Bravely Default - Signs of the Enemy Invasion *Bravely Default & Space Jam - Barkley Default ~ That Ballers Name Is... (Preshow/Loading) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 - This is true Love Makin' (London Stage) (Preshow/Loading) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - I Am the Wind (VGCW: ARENA Ending Theme) *The Chemical Brothers - Block Rocking Beats *CFO$ - #Mmmgorgeous (Tyler Breeze's Theme Song) (Preshow/Loading) *CFO$ - Emergency Call v4.shit (Antonio Cesaro's Theme Song Remix) (Preshow/Loading) *CFO$ - Lucha Lucha (Lucha Dragons Theme Song) (Preshow/Loading) *CFO$ - Right Here, Right Now (Tyson Kidd's Theme Song) (Preshow/Loading) *CFO$ - Roar of the Crowd (EDBW Theme) *CFO$ - SAWFT Is a Sin (Enzo Amore's Theme Song) (Preshow/Loading) *Chrono Cross - Victory Fanfare (Serge Wins) * Chrono Trigger - Schala's Theme (remix) *Cho Aniki - Sexy Dynamite (Cho Aniki Entrance Theme, always continue playing into the match) *Cho Aniki vs. Space Jam - Jamiki No Slamete *Chunk Rock - Theme (remix) * Crazy Bus - Main Theme * Crazy Taxi - All I Want *Dan Skinner, Adam Skinner, Dave James - Lock Down *Daytona USA & Space Jam - Spacetona JAM (Quad City DJs vs. Takenobu Mitsuyoshi) *Dead Rising 2 - Mascot * Dead Rising 2 - Switchback *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record - Firewater (Instrumental) *Deadly Premonition - Comic Relief (Preshow/Loading) *Deadly Premonition - FBI Special Agent *Deadly Premonition - George Woodman *Deadly Premonition - Life is Beautiful (Also York's Theme in EDBW) *DmC Devil May Cry - Lilith's Club *Devil May Cry 4 - The Time Has Come *DuckTales Remastered - Moon theme (remix) *Earthbound - Smiles and Tears (Guitar Version)(EDBW Ending Theme) *Etrian Odyssey IV - Faith is My Pillar (Super Arrange Version) *Final Fantasy VI - Rest in Peace (Banon Defeat Theme) *Fist of the North Star & Space Jam - Slam of the Northstar (Quad City DJs vs. Crystal Kings) *Game & Watch - Octopus (remix) *God Hand - Sunset Heroes *Grandia 2 - Mid-Boss Battle *Gyakuten Meets Orchestra - Justice For All Court Suite *Gyakuten Saiban Movie - Steel Samurai theme *The Hamster Alliance - Small Business Man (Giant Bomb Remixed) (Preshow/Loading) *Homestarrunner.com - Loading Screens *Homestarrunner.com - Stinkoman 20X6 *Hot Dance 98 - Block Rockin' Beats *I Can't Defeat Airman *Jet Set Radio Future - I Love Love You *Jet Set Radio Future - Oldies But Happies *Jim Johnston vs. Quad City DJs - Shut Up And Bolieve * Jim Johnston - Repo Man (Repo Man's 1st WWE Theme) *Jurassic Park - Theme (remix) *Katamari Damacy - Lonely Rolling Star *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Boss Fight 1 *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Dark Pit (Preshow/Loading) *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Mysterious Invaders *Kid Icarus: Uprising vs. Quad City DJs - Lightning Jam *Kid Rock - Bawitdaba (EDBW Killscreen 2 Theme) *Kingdom Hearts - Having A Wild Time *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix - Another Side -Battle Version- *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - All For One *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix - Master, Tell Me The Truth *Kingdom Hearts II - Tension Rising *Killer Instinct - Fulgore's Theme *Killer Instinct - Riptor's Theme *Killer Instinct (2013) - The Instinct *Killer Instinct (2013) - Tiger's Lair (Jago's Theme) *Killer Instinct (2013) - Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face (Dynamic Ver.) *Kirby Super Star - Gourmet Race (remix) *Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure - Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Field (Guitar Remix) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island *Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain - I Am Murloc *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes - Onslaught Battle 1 *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Frank West (Preshow/Loading) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Win/Lose Theme *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Normal Battle Music *Mario & Sonic at the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics - Bowser's Galaxy Generator *Mega Man 2 - Dr. Wily's Theme (orchestral remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time * Michael Jackson & The Simpsons - Lisa It's Your Birthday (Preshow/Loading) *Mortal Kombat 3 - The Street *Mortal Kombat 9 - Rooftop (Day) *Mortal Kombat 9 - Subway *Mortal Kombat The Album - Eternal Life *Mortal Kombat The Album - Liu Kang Born In China *Motley Crue - Kickstart My Heart *No More Heroes - Steel Python *No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboys *No One Can Stop Mr. Domino - Shop 'Til You Drop *The Offspring - All I Want *PAC-MAN Championship Edition DX - Main Menu (Preshow/Loading) *Pennywise - Revolution (EDBW Season 1 Theme) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - The Infinite *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Light the Fire Up in the Night ~MIDNIGHT CHANNEL~ *Persona 3 - Paulownia Mall *Persona 4 Arena & Space Jam - Heartful Jam *Persona 4 Arena - Blues in the Velvet Room (Preshow/Loading) *Persona 4 - Heartbeat, Heartbreak *Persona 4 - Junes Theme Song *Persona 4 - Never More (Former EDBW Ending Theme) * Persona 4 - Signs of Love *Persona 4 Golden - Time to Make History *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Break Out of... (Instrumental) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Apollo Justice ~ I'm Fine! *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Cap'n Orla's Swashbucklers ~ Adventures Across the Seven Seas *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Simon Blackquill ~ Distorted Swordsmanship (Preshow/Loading) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Investigation ~ Cornered (Also Phoenix Wright's former VGCW Theme) *Pitfall II - Theme (remix) *Pokémon Anime - Gotta Catch 'em All (orchestral remix) *Pokémon Anime - Two Perfect Girls (Brock's intro, always continues playing into the match) *Pokémon Black & White - Champion Battle *Pokémon RBY - Lavender Town (remix) (SNST Fakes entrance) *Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald - Wild Battle (Trumpet Remix) *Pokémon Snap - Guitar Medley *Pokémon Snap - Professor Oak's Lab *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Friend *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Gym Leader *Pokémon X & Y - Battle! Team Flare *Pokémon X & Y - Secret Super Training * Pokemon X & Y - Victory! (Trainer) *Power Rangers - Combat *Power Rangers - Go Go Power Rangers (instrumental) *Power Rangers - Go Green Ranger Go *R. Hardy - Slam Smack (Former John Cena Theme Song) (Preshow/Loading) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Remix 10 *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Another Winter *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Rock Club *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Sub-Boss Battle *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - vs. Nega-Scott *Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne - Dante Battle (Also the former theme of Dante) *Silent Hill 2 - Dog Ending Theme *The Sims 3 - New Glitz *Skies of Arcadia - Victory Fanfare (Vyse Wins) *Slamamari Jamacy *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Adder's Lair (The Wilderness) *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Burning Depths *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Carrier Zone (Afterburner) *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed & Space Jam - Jamming Depths *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed & Space Jam - Slam's Landing *Sonic Adventure - Fishing *Sonic Adventure - Speed Highway *Sonic Adventure 2 - That's the Way I Like It (Metal Harbor) *Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort: Act 1 *Sonic Generations - Crisis City (Classic) *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway (Bad Future US) *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway (Bad Future JP) *Sonic Generations - Super Sonic Racing (Cash Cash Remix) *Sonic X - Gotta Go Fast (instrumental) *Soul Calibur V - Wings of Sorrow *Soul Calibur V - Sword of Revolution *Soul Calibur V - Blood Thirst Concerto *Street Fighter II - Balrog's Theme (remix) *Street Fighter II - Guile's Theme (orchestral remix) * Street Fighter III: Third Strike - We Await Your Return, Warrior! ~ Game Over (Arranged) (former ARENA Ending Theme) *Street Fighter IV - Character Select Screen *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Main Menu *Street Fighter IV - Results Screen *Strong Bad ft. Coach Z - Fish Eye Lens (Preshow/Loading) *Strong Bad vs. Daft Punk - Get Lucky to the Limit (Preshow/Loading) *Strong Bad - The Cheat is Not Dead *Strong Bad - Everybody to the Limit (Come on Fhqwhgads) *Strong Bad - The System is Down (Technical Problems) *Super Mario 64 - Bob-Omb Battlefield (GO TO BED Edition) (Preshow/Loading) *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Gypsy Jazz Overworld *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Kapp'n's Song *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Magicant / Eight Melodies (Mother) (Preshow/Loading) *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U - Menu (Preshow/Loading) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boss Battle Song 1 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Bramble Blast *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mike's Song *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fourside *Taranchula - Moving Very Slowly *Tekken 6 - Yodeling In Meadow Hill (Hidden Retreat) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Moonlit Wilderness *Terranigma - Underworld *The World Ends With You - Long Dream *The World Ends With You - Three Minutes Clapping *Uncharted 2 - Bustin' Chops *Virtue's Last Reward - Cabin *We Love Katamari - Katamari on the Swing *Windjammers - Break Point Champs *WWE - David Flair Theme *WWE - Matt Hardy Theme (Preshow/Loading) * WWE - New World Order Theme (w/ Voices) * WWE - Slater-Gator Theme (Preshow/Loading) *WWE '12 - Billionaire Theme (Preshow/Loading) *WWE '12 - Psycho Theme (Wrath) (Preshow/Loading) *WWF: No Mercy - Diggety Dog (EDBW Loading) *Xenoblade Chronicles - One Who Gets in Our Way * Xenoblade Chronicles - Time to Fight! *Xenoblade Chronicles - Unfinished Battle *Ys I & II Chronicles - Final Battle *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Seto Kaiba Hacking Theme (ARENA promos / Theme of that one door scene) Category:VGCW Information